regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 137
]] ]] Recap A sweet old lady walks into Shenanigans, in her 80s or 90s. She comes over to the party's table. The elderly baker, Hildergard, says her neighbour Hilda burnt down her bakery last night, and now Hildergard wants revenge. Hildergard has had grievances with Hilda for along time. The party agree to the job The party leave Shenanigans and heads to where Hilda lives. On the way they pass a well. There is a group of old woman lecherously watching a young man gather water from the well. Arlen goes to gosip with the old women about the Bakery Fire. They also says that the elderly baker isn't a friend of theirs. Ser Gareth gets directions to Hilda's house. Arlen knocks on the door and it takes a while before Hilda comes to the door. Arlen and Terra pretend to be after a quilt and are invited inside. Terra reads Hilda's mind, but doesn't find any sign of guilt. Arlen poisons the tea and Hilda falls asleep. Ser Gareth heads to Hildergard's Shop to investigate the fire. Thew new Fire Marshal is investigating the scene. The Fire Marshal explains to Ser Gareth that it was intentional fire, with a beeswax accelerant used, but there is no clues to who did it. Back in Hilda's House, Arlen and Terra look around the house. Terra finds a false door behind a cupboard. Terra opens the door and tens of cats come out into the house, and there is a staircase down to the basement. In the basement is a dead body that the cats have eaten. There are mounds in the basement that could be buried people There are poisons of Milkweed that Arlen collects. No sign of arsonist tools. Ser Gareth returns to the house and everyone exchanges what they have found out. They find there is honeycomb in one of the cupboards, but that is common enough that it couldn't be used to implcate Hilda for the arson. Ser Gareth then gallops off to get Sheriff McBoof. McBoof says that he paid Hilda for a quilt some time ago but it was never delivered. The party show Sheriff McBoof the cellar. The Gnoll Sherif identifies one of the dead bodies as Old Man Smithers who has been missing for days. Sheriff McBoof debputies the party for the day top find out if Hilda is working alone or with others. The Sheriff leaves. The party heard the cats cats back into the basement, but Hilda wakes up before they are done moving the cats. Hilda helps get the cats back in the door. Terra uses her cloak to go invisible and spies on Hilda, who goes to visit her friends who are still gossiping near the well. Hilda talks about her new Quilt project. Terra reads Hilda's mind, and she is worries about Terra and Arlen seeing what was in the basement. The ladies then head to a tea house and talk quilting and other matters. After some time they all head back to Hilda's place. Terra follows them inside and they are actually talking about quilts and not murder. The party head back to Shenanigans and rest. Hildergard meets with the party first thing in the morning and gives them some baked goods. The party talks about the case a little, and say they might have a result for her by the end of the day. The party return to Hilda's house, which is crowed with old ladies making a quilt. They invite Hilda out to a picnic. An hour later at the spot in a grassy field the all of the old ladies arrive. Terra does a pray of Purify Food & Drink and gives a public prayer. Then they eat. Terra reads Hilda's mind, and she is suspicious of all this. After the picnic the party are invited back to Hilda's house. Alone in the house with Hilda she serves the party some food. Arlen casts hypnotism and asks Hilda to confess her crimes and name her accomplices. Hilda denies any crimes, and any crimes she has done she did with her nephew, Theodore, who works at Joey's Tavern. Ser Gareth then knocks the old lady out. The party go to Sheriff McBoof with that they discovered. Theodore is collected from his job and put in a cell, Hilda is put in another cell. The party also says they think that Hilda could be behind the fires, so the Fire Marshall is discovered. Theodore appears to be innocent, and that he was digging the holds for Hilda so she could grow mushrooms, as well as help with her garden. Theodore freed. Terra casts "Command" with the word being "Confess" and Hilda says she killed those people because they were homeless and she thought she was making things better by giving them a hot meal then murdering them. There is still the matter of the fire. The Fire Marshall claims there had to be conclusion for Insurance Fraud. Hildergard says she didn't start the fire for fraud, and she was doing to pay the insurance money to the party anyway to solve the case. Gareth points out the conflict of interest being the Fire Marshall and selling Fire Insurance. Sheriff McBoof opens a jail cell for the Fire Marshall to go inside. The Fire Marshall instead flees. Arlen uses Color Spray and the Fire Marshall falls to the ground. Mayor Sanders agrees to pay out Hildergard. The Mayor then appoints Hildergard as the new Fire Marshall. Sheriff McBoof says that he is tired of being Sheriff of this town and is going to retire tomorrow. The party go out with McBoof for dinner. Experience 700 Exp each Significant NPCs *Hildergard - Elderly Baker, shop was burnt down, blames Hilda, Human Female *Hilda - Makes BBQ themed Quilts, Human Female *Fire Marshall - New Bershire Fire Marshall who also sells Fire Insurance. *Sheriff McBoof - Sheriff of Bergshire, Gnoll Male Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes